The Horror Story to Remember
by Fairytailbutterfly
Summary: Lucy's just got her heart broken and guess what happens. She gets kidnapped. This isn't Lucy's lucky day, is it. And what's up with Natsu being so weird? And why am I hating on Lisanna? And these questions are insane?


Me: Ok guys... I'm back and better than ever! Not really. But I am back, and I have a HORRORISH story for you guys today. Hope you guys don't mind me taking a bit of a break from Heavens Grief. I've been having some writers block. But I came up with this so maybe you still have hope for me yet! Oh and by the way... Natsu's a little dark at first but you'll find out why later... MUAHAHAHAHAHA! LET THE STORY BEGIN...

Anika: ... She doesn't own Fairy Tail... And sorry if the chapters a bit short

Hmmmmmm... So how do most horror stories start... Oh yea... It was a dark and cold night, and I happened to be walking home alone. Now before all of you start steaming "OH MY GOD SHE'S SUCH AN IDIOT WALKING HOME ALONE ON A DARK NIGHT!" I'll have you know I'm a most capable person. Well... Not really. I'm Lucy Heartfillia, a Celestial Mage. I have 10 gold keys and quite some silver. My spirits love me and I love them... Only sometimes they aren't reliable... But I'm getting off topic. The reason I was walking home alone was because of a stupid guy.

Yea... I'm having a bit of guy troubles. If you don't know me, I have golden-like hair, chocolate brown eyes, and I'm a bit of a nerd. But who really cares if I actually read during the class.

Anyways, the guy really hurt me. It felt like I was taking a short trip to hell real quick. He really... Hurt me...

Flashback :D

"Umm excuse me...?" A tiny petite girl whispered into the microphone. "I introduce the Prom King... Natsu Dragneel!"

A round of applause swept through the crowd of at least 1000 or more.

"Thank you... Thank you. I'm happy to accept this privilege, and to continue the tradition of choosing my queen..."

Another round of applause swept through the crowd. He was surprisingly popular... For a sophomore.

"My queen..." He began as the applause ended, "is someone I have liked for some while now. Her beauty is incomparable..."

Millions of "Awwww"s came from the audience.

"Her name is... Lisanna Strauss!"

Throughout the clapping and whistling, you could still hear Lucy's heart breaking...

"Now in honor of the King-Queen tradition..." He gently kissed Lisanna's cheek. And everyone was flaming with moe.

Lucy, not about to take more, left the audience close to tears.

Flashback end :D

My school, "Fairy Tail High" is weird like this... Prom is a week before school starts... Popularity has to start in Freshman year... So... Then their was a lot of romantic dancy crap... And I just couldn't handle it. So I left... At midnight... Probably not my best choice.

What probably hurt the most was the fact that everyone knew that we were mortal enemies. She was amazing at volleyball... And not so much at softball. Exact opposite for me. I'm amazing at math... She's amazing at literature and English... She's all ribs and bones while I'm curvy. I'm serious about the bony part... Eat a hamburger!

Now one more thing... My fears... I only have 3 major ones. First the dark, Second, lightning, and lastly, being helpless. The first two are irrational fears... But being helpless is scary. Knowing there's nothing that you can do... Just scares me.

As I walked... I felt really awkward all the sudden. You know that really weird feeling you get when someone was staring at you... That's what I was feeling.

I continued to walk... The dim street lights were not very comforting, let me tell ya that. But as I continued to walk... They seemed to get dimmer and dimmer... Like someone was messing with the light in them. Then out of the blue, a lightning storm came, and then the street lights were out. The lightning got closer and closer, by then I was seriously freaking out.

I started to run. 'Just 5 more minutes' I kept telling myself... Guessing you wouldn't guess that I didn't last that long...

I tripped. Tripping for me doesn't mean almost falling. I facepalm the ground. Facing down... I couldn't hear anything. Too much blood was rushing to my ears. I slowly got up... Brushing the rocks and dust off of me. And breathing in this sickly sweet scent. And then I felt the rag emanating the scent. Before I even had a chance to struggle, the blackness came... The silence with it.

Natsu's? P.O.V.

Lissana was a beaut, even if not as beautiful as Lucy. Lucy's even my real 'crush'... I chose Lissanna because I need Lucy to feel pain before I get with her. My reasoning... Let's just say things to come. The very dark things to come.

During my deep thoughts after the dance Lissana was finishing a rant about Lucy.

"And oh my gosh, did you see her dress! An off-the-shoulder sparkly red poofy knee dress is so not in!"

"Yes, and apparently silver strapless dresses are so in right now." I said sarcastically. She didn't notice. Of course, sometimes being pretty meant being stupid.

"Oh well, now that your MY boyfriend... We don't have to worry about that girl."

"Woah... Boyfriend...?"

"Yea, you're my boyfriend."

"Sure... Anyway gotta go... Have some 'business' to take care of." While I was leaving, I couldn't help but just think of the things to come... The lovely things to come.

Of course, he was to worry about. The only person standing in my way was two dragon slayers: Sting and Laxus. And 'him' but he won't get out. Nobody ever gets out of there... That damned cat might help him though...

WELL PEACE MAH PEEPS!

This is a LaLu fanfic for my hellish friend Simon. STAY ASIAN MY FREAKY FRIEND!


End file.
